The present invention generally relates to an I/O connector, and more particularly to an I/O connector having an improved button mechanism.
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phone and personal digital assistant (PDA) have been widely used in everyday life in recent years. They often employ I/O connectors that integrate terminal modules to perform charging or communicating with other electronic devices such as personal computers (PCs). Such a terminal module generally has a latch mechanism to engage with a corresponding I/O port of a PC. An actuator associated with a latch mechanism is usually formed on a cover of the I/O connector to control the engagement or disengagement of the latch. When a user presses on the actuator, the latch pawls of the latch mechanism can disengage from the corresponding port.
When such a portable electronic device is communicated with a PC, it is usually needed to control the message bits transmitted therebetween. I/O connectors of prior arts do not have such control instruments, and a usual solution is to add an additional cradle to accomplish such control function. However, it is a costly solution and the additional cradle is inconvenient to carry.
Hence, an improved I/O connector with latch mechanism and with the function of controlling transmission of message bits is needed.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an I/O connector that can conveniently release latch engagement and control transmission of message bits.
An I/O connector according to the present invention includes a top cover, a bottom cover, a terminal module, a printed circuit board (PCB), a switch, a latch, a metal plate, and a strain relief. The top cover interlocks with the bottom cover thus forming a receiving space therebetween. The top cover has a hot button in its middle part and a latch release button in its forward part. A barrier separates the hot button from the latch release button. A switch actuator and a pair of latch actuators respectively downwardly extend from the hot button and the latch release button. The terminal module receiving a plurality of contacts is mounted on the bottom cover and forwardly extends from front end of the enclosed covers. The PCB is soldered to a plurality of solder portions of the contacts and is supported by frames of the bottom cover. The switch is mounted between the PCB and the switch actuator. The strain relief is retained in a rear part of the receiving space. The latch extends through the I/O connector with a pair of pawls extending outside of the terminal module and a pair of push beams actuated by the latch actuators. The metal plate is mounted to the top cover and is extended through by the switch actuator and a pair of push arms of the latch. Thus, a user can control the latch engagement by pressing the latch release button and control transmission of the message bits by pressing the hot button.
Other objects, advantages and novel feather of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.